


A day in Dave Strider’s life

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. A day in Dave's life with a little glimpse of what Karkat is doing and both Dirk and Kanaya being good and supportive friends to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for davekat week: day1- post-canon.
> 
> I hope I managed to keep the focus on the davekat enough even if their interactions with each other aren't much. I tried to show that even when they are doing seperate mundane things they still think fondly of the other. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> And now I'll try to start typing out the next fic for day2. I intend to go through the whole week even if I don't have ideas for all of the themes right now.

Waking up to Karkat’s loud clattering in the kitchen was oddly pleasant for Dave. Well the loud and the clattering wasn’t much appreciated but the fact that it was the nubby troll who caused all the ruckus made everything okay. Not bothering to clothe himself he pitter-pattered out into the kitchen barefoot and in his PJs and surprise hugged the troll from behind which got a “FUCK” in response.

“Hey man,” he greeted his snuggle buddy and took a glance at his face. “You look horribly tired, like wtf. I thought getting your ‘Z’-s next to this Strider was the most peaceful shit ever. Forget about starlit nights and the sound of waves and gentle breezes fondling your dick and all that supposedly calming bullshit, those are Mega Extreme Only for YOLO Peeps Rollercoaster rides compared to snoozing with me.”

Karkat rolled his eyes that still had the ever present circles under them and gently shoved the blonde away from the embrace so he could continue his task which by the looks of it was getting coffee.

“Dave, I fucking lost you at ‘starlit nights’ and I am 100% sure whatever you said wasn’t even remotely romantic and was actually caressing your ever growing erection of an ego.”

Dave thought about this for a moment then shrugged and nodded ‘couse yeah, that’s basically what happened. “You still look shit.”

“My sleeping schedule was fucked up for most of my nookstaining life. I could be put into a coma for two sweeps and I would still wake up as tired as a mothergrub after birthing millions of wrigglers.” Karkat said and took a sip of his morning drink.

“Haha, gross, dude!” The blonde laughed and poured himself some coffee. “So, whatcha doing today?”

“I’m checking on Kanaya and the matriorb and maybe some other leaderly hoofbeast shit, whatever the fuck that means.”

Dave raised a brow. “You gonna hike all the way to that cave? I could give you a lift, exclusive VIP golden tickets just for you for a ride on Strider Airways.”

“NO!” The troll screamed. “JUST NO! The day when I will allow you to carry me around and fly like retarded quackbeasts will be the day everything good in Paradox Space will seize to exist!”

The human drew up his free hand that wasn’t holding his mug in surrender. “’kay, was just askin’.”

When they finished up drinking and getting presentable for the outside world Karkat began to leave for his duties. Before he could get through the front door Dave grabbed one of the mutant blood’s hands.

“Have fun, bro.” He smiled one of his smiles that were becoming less and less rare as the days gone by.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Karkat pretended to dismiss but the small upward quirk of his fanged mouth said otherwise. With that he was gone to the matriorb’s brooding cavern.

However the day for Dave Strider was far from over.

He set out to Jade’s place first. The two of them had agreed to test something out concerning gardening. Or more like farming? Was Jade like the first farmer in the new world?

Who cares. Harley had a hand full of gardening equipment, a garden full of pumpkins and a mind full of science and determination.

The Knight and Witch spent their time sowing seeds and watering them and all that good stuff. Then came the part where Dave was really needed. He sped up time for all the fruits and vegetables (mostly pumpkins) and the two watched how they grew in fast forward before their eyes.

As they worked Dave found himself smiling more at Jade than he ever did when they were frog hunting on Lofaf. He was entirely ok with it and figured it was a mistake and kind of dickish that he kept up with the stupid poker face shtick back when.

When Jade tasted a carrot her dog ears twitched with excitement but still swore that the ones grown with naturally passing time were better. Whatever man, vegetables be vegetables.

Next he checked on Dirk. They had this plan to set up a radio tower so everyone in Can Town could enjoy some sweet jams.

The triangle shaded guy looked up at Dave with a happy “Yo, Dave!”

“’Sup, bro.” And the cool dude greeting ritual was completed with a fist bump. Nice.

Dirk worked on building and Dave helped out however he could.

“How are things with Jake going?” Dave asked. It was almost starting to become a Strider tradition to ask about how their relationships were going.

“Not much but good. Taking things slow, baby steps and all that shit. Just being bros with him is cool.” Dirk said and he really did sound glad about it. “’Sup with you and Karkat?”

Dave let out a very soft, contented sigh at the thought of the troll. “We’re pretty good, man. Super. 10/10 would recommend, but not really, like back off, you can’t have the dude.”

Dirk snorted at that.

“What?” Dave asked.

“You’re so gay for him.”

“Excuse you, I’m bi.” Dave shoved his brother in mock offence. This evolved into a shoving game until the two of them were a laughing mess. They agreed not to talk about it to anyone else.

~*~

When Karkat reached the cave he was out of breath. He cursed himself, panting and grey face flushed red with effort, and he felt like a fucking idiot for not taking up on Dave’s offer for a lift. After a few more angry huffs and puffs he entered the brooding cave where Kanaya was already there.

“Hello Karkat. I see that you are taking your duties seriously.” She greeted.

“Yes, I am a true fucking pioneer. Holy shit, someone should fucking write it next to those stupid letters in the sky. That would be the achievement of the sweep.” The short troll rambled on.

“What’s the status on the matriorb or I don’t even know.” He asked.

“It is adapting well to the cavern’s environment. At this rate it might hatch in a month or two.” Kanaya said, gazing at the comfortably nested spiky egg.

“Good.” Karkat huffed and sat down next to the green blood.

The two trolls sat there in silence for a while, watching the object that held the future for their kind.

“Are things with Dave good?” Kanaya inquired with honest interest. Karkat adamantly stared at the egg, clearly flustered.

“Yes. Nice even.” The nubby troll felt pleasantly warm at that. “I think he’s been showing more emotion around everyone.”

“You two are a good influence on each other.” Kanaya flashed a knowing smile and pet Karkat’s hair between the horns. He let her do it.

“I guess. But if you tell anyone I said that I will personally shove your very own grubshitting chainsaw down your throat so no more word could ever leave your trap.” He threatened defensively, though none of his words held actual sting to it.

Kanaya stifled a chuckle in amusement. “Understood.”

~*~

Dave once ran into Roxy, gave her a hug after she embraced him and called her Mom. On his way back home he met the Mayor, hugged him too, this time he initiated it, and made three other innocent carapacians hug the Mayor as well because the little dude deserves all the hugs and everyone should take turns hugging him. Whenever someone asked about Karkat or he brought the troll up in conversation the Knight’s day felt a little brighter.

At home he busied himself with mixing tunes while he waited for Karkat’s return.

At the sound of a door slamming Dave perked up and immediately shoved his headphones down from his ears and around his neck. Without even realising, his feet gently hovered above the floor and he floated over to the troll who was still standing in the doorway. Hands raised and draped over Karkat’s shoulder and shades were smooshed against his collar.

“Hey, Kar.” Dave’s voice was muffled against the other’s shirt. “How was your day?”

Karkat awkwardly embraced the still floating human and breathed in the scent of apples and Dave. “Good, but now it’s better.”

Dave smiled into his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Yeah, mine too, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile and nice and constructive comments make my day <3


End file.
